Sentinel
The Ubermacht Sentinel is a luxury car featuring in: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V In the 3D Universe, it appears as a mid-size or full-size sedan. The Sentinel assumes the design of a sporty two-door coupe then later convertible in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Sentinel resembles a 1996-2003 BMW 5 Series sedan (most likely a 528i, based on the power and size) in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, with the rear resembling a Mitsubishi Diamante. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a lengthened BMW 7 Series E23 or a 1980-1990s Honda Accord , and in San Andreas, it mainly resembles a BMW 5 Series E34, while the rear end draws similarities from First Generation Lexus LS and is also similar to a 1990s Toyota Crown. However, several significant cosmetic changes may be noted between the latter three games, particularly with regards to the the frontal and rear fascias; even the GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are significantly different from each other, as the GTA Vice City Stories Sentinel appears less like its high performance counterpart, the Sentinel XS, which had not received the same degree of changes. The GTA Vice City / Vice City Stories rendition, as mentioned above, is more likely to be based on the 1982–1985 US Honda Accord because the shape of the front end and the headlights. It spawns quite rarely in VCS. The GTA Advance rendition does not appear to have a clear source of inspiration for its design, but retains its slender 4-door sedan. While the car isn't generally associated with any gang, the GTA Advance rendition is an exception, serving a gang car for an unspecified mafia in the game, taking over the role of the Mafia Sentinel, the mafia variant of the Sentinel. At one point of GTA III's development, the Sentinel was named the "Beamer" (Beamer is a common nickname given to BMW cars, particularly in the UK). A car of this name was previously featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, and was also based on a BMW. Meanwhile, a "Sentinal" was also in the process of development, appearing as a modern, rounded car that would go on to become the Kuruma. Both beta cars can be found in the Capital Autos website. Beamer-GTA3-front.jpg|The beta Sentinel in GTA III as the "Beamer", as depicted in the Capital Autos website. Sentinel-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). beta sentinel.jpg|Very early beta of Sentinel HD Universe GTA IV The Sentinel in GTA IV is manufactured by Übermacht and is modeled after the BMW 3 Series E46 coupe, most likely the 2001-2006 M3, considering the bumper design. There is also a possibility it is based on the 2003-2005 330ci ZHP, a high performance variant that featured custom bumpers similar to the Sentinel's, as well as sporting higher performance. The tail lights seem to be inspired by the Oldsmobile Intrigue. Also visible are miniscule STD badges in front of the doors, near the sideskirts and front wheel wells. STD stands for "Sentinel Tuning Division", likely a play on Subaru's STi marque and BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M, but also a reference to the acronym for "sexually transmitted disease." The format in which it is written is also similar to that of Subaru's STI division. Sentinel-GTA4-front.jpg|A Sentinel in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). images-sentinelrear.iv.jpg|Rear of the Sentinel in GTA IV. GTA V Still manufactured by Übermacht, the Sentinel appears in GTA V as being inspired by a newer version of the BMW 3-Series 2-door, either the E93 335i or E93 M3. It is available as a hard top convertible. The wheels featured on this model bear a striking resemblance to the Tenzo-R Project 7 wheels. The front face of the car has an overall appearance similar to the M3, but has some minor differences, the headlights appear more like those found on the Subaru Impreza (second facelift). The grille is a single unit as opposed to the two found on BMW models. The rear of the car is based mainly on the Saab 9-3. At the rear, half the bumper width features an area filled with a secondary material. Unlike the M3 that this model is based on, the exhaust tips sit just outside the outer edges of this area, and are oval as opposed to twin-circles. Michael owns a red Sentinel with a custom licence plate saying "KRYST4L" as seen in his personal trailer at 0.34. Sentinel-GTAV-Front-CloseUp.jpg|A blue Sentinel from Trailer 1. KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|The Sentinel with a custom license plate in the "Michael" trailer. senback.png|The back of Michael's Sentinel in the "Michael" trailer Performance 3D Universe With a turbocharged 2,5L V6 engine in all its appearances between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel has a good top speed and acceleration. The car handles well, although it suffers from body roll in GTA Liberty City Stories. It comes with good drifting properties, although its rear-drive layout sometimes leads to oversteer and tailspins; these problems are more apparent in the GTA San Andreas rendition, due to its different weight distribution and softer suspension. In GTA San Andreas, the Sentinel's top speed of 163km/h (101mph) makes it the second fastest four-door car in the game. HD Universe GTA IV As a sport compact executive coupe, the GTA IV Sentinel reaches a superb top speed of 198 mph (320 km/h) - not far from the fastest vehicles in the game. It has above-average acceleration, reaching 60 mph from a stand still in 6.5 seconds, and reaching its top speed fairly quickly as well. The Sentinel's suspension is rather soft, and it tends to roll when going around tight bends at high speed; the rear of the car also tends to bounce about when traveling on uneven roads. Its handling is above average, but at high speeds it loses a lot of grip and easily spins out of control due to the lack of weight in the rear. But if controlled right, its speed and grip can be combined to produce almost-professional like drifts that can be used to slide into sharp turns and back alleyways to evade the police without difficulty. Nonetheless, it is arguably the best choice in the Modern category in multiplayer racing. Crash deformation at higher speeds is high (quarter panels of the car may look to be "glitched" into the wheel wells if hit hard enough), and it isn't hard with this car to make the wheels jam in crashes, but the car can withstand a surprising amount of frontal impacts without failing. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Color (exterior) * Exhaust (four varieties) * Spoilers (four varieties) * Wheels (ten varieties) * Nitro (all) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics (GTA V) * Color * Wheels * Spoilers Prominent appearances in missions GTA III *In the mission "Bait", Catalina has sent three Colombian Cartel death squads to kill Claude. The death squads consist of three Sentinels with four men each; the Sentinel was picked as these are the fastest and best-handling four-door vehicle (excluding emergency vehicles). Claude is directed to lead the Columbians into a Yakuza ambush organized by Asuka. *In the mission Dead Skunk in the Trunk, Joey Leone orders Claude to take one Manana with a Leone dead body in the trunk, in the front of the Greasy Joe's Café, but there are two Forelli gang members in two Sentinels overseeing the car, the player needs to steal the car, make a run-away opposite the Forelli Brothers, and bring the car successful to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. GTA Vice City * ", GTA Vice City.]]In GTA Vice City, a unique black Sentinel is the target's getaway vehicle in the mission "Hit The Courier". The player can obtain the car by diligently killing the driver of the car as soon as she enters it, but must not exit the car and close its door until they enter a garage or complete the mission, as the car will lock itself again. GTA San Andreas * In GTA San Andreas, Sentinels are used by the Seville Boulevard Families during "Sweet's Girl". * Sentinels are also used as cover in the mission "The Green Sabre", when the player and Sweet must resist the onslaught of the Ballas under the Mulholland Intersection. * It is also driven in the mission "Mountain Cloud Boys", to aid Wu Zi Mu in a series of drive-by shootings against enemy gang members. * Kent Paul is seen driving a dark blue Sentinel to the airport in the GTA San Andreas mission Saint Mark's Bistro; a unique grey Sentinel can also be seen in the court yard of Marco's Bistro during this mission. GTA Liberty City Stories The Sentinel is prominently featured multiple times in GTA Liberty City Stories, all of which are depicted with a dark gray/black body color: * A black Sentinel is featured during a cutscene in "The Guns of Leone", during which Salvatore Leone charges into the Red Light District to exert revenge on the Sindaccos, running over an unsuspecting Sindacco member on the way. The car is unobtainable as the car turns into a Mafia Sentinel after the cutscene ends. * Four black Sentinels are prominently driven by hitmen hired by Ma Cipriani in "No Son of Mine"; as soon as the hitmen exit one such Sentinel, the player can easily attain the car. The cars are programmed to be heavy, which allows the player to push aside other cars without affecting the Sentinel's performance or trajectory. * The same form of Sentinels mention above can also be found during "A Walk in the Park", when Roger C. Hole and his body guards arrive at Belleville Park in three such cars parked in a row. Once the player manages to kill R.C. Hole and the body guards before they reach their cars, the player can take any of the cars to their garage; otherwise, if R.C. Hole manages to flee to the second car, the car's weight is reset to normal while the first and third cars retain their heavy weight. The Sentinels also received increased health for the mission. * The last appearance of the black Sentinel is during "Making Toni", when it serves as the player's mode of transport for the mission and is fireproof. The car can be obtained by partially submerging the car in a shallow shoreline, failing the mission; otherwise, the car is driven away by Mickey Hamfists in the end of the mission. in GTA IV.]] GTA IV *In GTA IV, a Sentinel is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely candy blue and black body color, similar to that of the "XS" Sentinel. As a new Sentinel will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Variants Mafia Sentinel : Main article : Mafia Sentinel The Mafia Sentinel, a gang variant of the Sentinel from GTA III, also known as the Leone Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories. Sentinel XS : Main article : Sentinel XS GTA IV features an updated Sentinel XS, made by Übermacht, however it is no longer considered a distinct vehicle — it handles with more rigity as its suspension has been hardened so it corners sharper and drifts are now easier compared to the standard Sentinel, and the game refers to the car simply as "Sentinel" when entered. In a nod to the Mafia Sentinel of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories it serves as one of two cars (the other being the PMP 600) that are usually driven by the Mafia. Trivia *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sentinel fetching $2,500. *The Sentinel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore and Liberty Rock Radio in GTA IV. *The vehicle takes its name from the term sentinel which means to watch over or guard. *Despite being an executive car, it has off-road rims in GTA III. *In GTA Liberty City Stories it has a small badge on the grille with pixelized letters on it so its hard to read of it. *In GTA IV the Sentinel can be found with silver, gold, and black painted alloy rims, all with a chrome lip. *Amanda, Michael's wife, has been confirmed to own a Sentinel XS. *In GTA IV, the Sentinel most likely has satellite radio. Locations Sentinels are generally found throughout the business districts of all the cities; some can be seen driving in the suburbs and wealthy parts of town as well. GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland - Parked outside Marco's Bistro. *In the Staunton Island LCPD HQ parking lot. *Torrington, Staunton Island - Parked outside Kenji's Casino. *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - In the parking lot. GTA Vice City *Can always be found at Sunshine Autos, whether the player owns the business or not. GTA San Andreas *Inside one of the Vinewood studios, only when wanted for export.(sometimes locked) *It is common around the Prickle Pine area, Las Venturas. *Very common in business areas such as Financial or Old Venturas Strip. *Can be found driving around Easter Bay International Airport. *Can be imported once the player has exported it. GTA Liberty City Stories *Harwood, Portland - Spawns inside the Capital Autos showroom after completing three levels of Car salesman. GTA Vice City Stories *Several Sentinels can be found at the Washington Beach car park. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Spawns around The Exchange, Middle Park, The Triangle and Little Italy in Algonquin. *Spawn around Westdyke, Alderney. *Spawn around Hove Beach, Outlook, and Downtown in Broker and in the car park in East Island City in Dukes. *Spawns in the parking lot next to the control tower at Francis International Airport in Dukes. However, stealing it is a pain because the player will attain a 4 star wanted level for driving in the airport. *Found behind the Laundromat in Hove Beach, Broker, after the mission Hung Out to Dry for Vladimir Glebov. It can be found here after the mission is completed. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA See also * Oracle, GTA IV's continuation of the Sentinel's previous four-door BMW luxury sedan style. Navigation }} de:Sentinel es:Sentinel fi:Sentinel fr:Sentinel it:Sentinel pl:Sentinel pt:Sentinel ru:Sentinel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Ubermacht Vehicles Category:German vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes